


Shut Up, I Love You

by davenzis



Series: Shut Up, I Love You [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davenzis/pseuds/davenzis
Summary: Matteo comes home from a night out drinking and is intent on winning the battle of "No, I love youmore."
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: Shut Up, I Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991491
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Shut Up, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Intense fluff 😍

Matteo leaned in close to David’s ear and loudly whispered, “I love you.”

David laughed, his boyfriends breath tickling his ears. “I love you, too.”

“Not as much as I love you.”

The smell of beer wafted strongly to his nostrils but still, a strong urge to kiss Matteo hard on the lips sprung up inside him.

“Hm,” David said. He stroked his chin, pretending to ponder something serious. “Pretty sure I love you more.”

Matteo snorted and clung to him even tighter, throwing a leg heavily over David’s own.

“Too hot,” he complained, making no real attempt at shoving Matteo away.

“I know I am.”

“Shut up and get off me.”

Matteo shook his head. “Not until you admit that I love you more.”

In that case, he refused to back down. He was unwilling to admit defeat in this situation, even if just saying the words emptily would be a means of escape.

“But then I’d be lying.”

“I can tell you all of the things I love about you. Then you’ll realize.”

David laughed. “Go ahead then. I’m waiting.” A part of him was vastly curious to hear what Matteo would come up with.

There were days when he idly wondered to himself how he could possibly be deserving of someone as amazing, gentle, sweet, cute, silly, loving, and everything else in between as Matteo. Prior to meeting him, David would have never been able to conceptualize finding someone like that, not even in his wildest dreams. And for that someone to reciprocate his feelings after falling head over heels for them? Mind blowing.

He could go on for days if the current situation was reversed, but it wasn’t often that he saw this cheesy side of Matteo. This wasn’t to say that he isn’t a romantic person. It’s just that in his case, romance and descriptive verbal expression were on opposite sides of the scale and rarely intermingled. So he wanted to take advantage of what he was being offered here.

They always told each other “I love you.” At least once a day. It’s the last thing they say before bed, without fail. Even on days when they had stupid fights. But aside from that, he usually expressed his romantic side through means other than words. Whether it be physical or wordless declarations.

Waking David up with playful kisses or rib crushing hugs, cooking for him, needing to touch even if it’s only pinky to pinky, trying to make David laugh on days when he wasn’t feeling his best, being unreserved with affection in front of their friends, watching movies that he never would have cared for otherwise, even play fighting.

The times it is vocal and expository, it’s when they’re in their most intimate and vulnerable state. He would whisper sweet words of affection and love into David’s ears as they lost themselves in one another.

But this was different.

Honestly, a large part of why he was humoring the situation was because he thought it would be fairly amusing. He seriously considered reaching over to grab his phone to record it. How would Matteo react? David’s giggle was interrupted by a soft voice.

“I love your eyes. They’re so fucking pretty. I could stare at them all day.” Matteo’s own, despite being glassy from his inebriated state, was focused as he looked at David.

“I love your hair.” He slowly ran his fingers through it. David closed his eyes at the sensation. “I love the way it goes... whoosh.”

He laughed. His boyfriend was adorable.

“I love the way you always smell so good. Even when you’re sweaty.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Matteo gave him a cheeky grin.

He rolled his eyes.

“I love your blushy cheeks.” He brushed them lightly with his fingertips. “I always wanna kiss them. Always.”

“I love your nose ring,” he said, moving the jewelry back and forth. David scrunched up his face in affection. “It’s _so_ fucking hot.”

He laughed again. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious, though,” Matteo pouted.

“I know you are. I love you.”

“Shhh! Babe, I’m not done.”

David mimed closing a zipper across his mouth and locking it with a key.

Matteo’s eyes moved down, landing on his lips. He stared at them for a long moment before leaning in to plant a lingering kiss.

David smiled into it.

“I love your lips,” he whispered after pulling back. “I love the shape of them. I love how soft they are.” Matteo touched the back of his index finger to his bottom lip. “I love the way they feel against my skin.” The color in his already flushed cheeks intensified. He leaned in once more for a kiss before continuing.

“I love your smile. Fuck, do I love your smile.” He exhaled the words. The crooked grin on his face made David’s heart skip a beat. “I love the way it lights up your whole face. I love the way it’s so contagious. And I love the way it feels like sunshine.”

“You’re so fucking cheesy.” He smiled widely despite the statement.

Matteo shrugged. “It’s the truth.”

“I love your hands. I love the way you touch me.” Matteo grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. “I love holding hands with you. It’s one of my favorite things in the world.” He kissed each finger one by one.

“I love your arms.” He pulled David’s hand over himself so his arm flopped over his body. “I love the way you hold me.”

David tightened his grip around him, hugging him close.

Matteo sighed contently.

“I love your voice. Sometimes when you leave me voice messages I have to listen to it at least twice because I don’t focus on what you’re actually saying.”

“What the hell?” David laughed from the mixed feelings.

Matteo kissed his arm. “It comforts me.”

“I love your body.” He wrapped his own arm around David, pulling him impossibly closer. “I love how warm you are. You’re like my own personal heater.”

“That goes both ways,” he said, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat.

Matteo’s hand traveled underneath David’s shirt, slowly caressing his bare back. “I love how beautiful you are.”

His vision was beginning to blur.

“Needless to say, I love the way you make love to me.” Matteo attempted a wink as he spoke. He ended up just blinking hard.

David bit his lip as a smile broke across his face. A small laugh bubbled up and escaped him as the tears fell.

“Why are you crying?” Matteo whispered.

“I just really fucking love you.”

“Not as much as I love you,” he said as his eyelids fluttered shut. “I’m not even done yet...” Now his voice was barely audible. “I love you,” Matteo sighed.

Before David could respond, his breathing steadied. He smiled, wiping away the tears before pushing Matteo’s hair away from his face.

David leaned in to kiss his forehead. “You win,” he whispered, and moved to lay on his back. Matteo’s arm and leg still draped over him as he closed his eyes to go to sleep. “I love you, Matteo.”

Maybe tomorrow could be his turn. Or the next. Afterall, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
